New
Sii New Changes: This is a list of the most recent changes to the Sii guild. (LAST UPDATED: 23 Dec, 2013) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- Date: Description of Change: -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 131219: A major tanking upgrade has occurred! All forms now have more options for regeneration, regeneration is now cheaper for defensive forms, and all forms other than offensive forms received a major damage reduction upgrade. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 130703: Dashala form has been changed, should no longer bug out. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 130305: 'cbrief' support should now be complete! 'cbrief on' simply lets it fall through to 'gset combat brief' (same functionality as having cbrief off), 'cbrief on full' blocks all messages, and 'cbrief on mo' blocks only the misses. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 130305: Incorporate biomachinery should now respect worn/wielded/kept. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 130120: A change to Invero-i/ii/iii fixes a small bug. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 120816: Mastery-based effects are now more obvious and pronounced. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 120814: Psionic bubbles should immediately shut off once you go ld -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 120613: It should be noted, this is the same change as was made on 3s. It is just copied over to 3k. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 120613: Damage Recalibration! Sii base damage has been significantly upgraded, especially past guild level 6. In addition, the "assault" power has been changed to output even more damage -- you are much more likely to use this power than you were before. Enjoy! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 120508: Staviolus mistwalk was not being properly removed on death. This is now fixed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 111103: Incorporate was bugged for sii < gl 13. It is now fixed for all. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 110310: Free Cast mskill is now integrated into sii. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 101106: Guild level zero should now take half as long as previously. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 101031: The formsmiths can now 'incorporate' weapons and armor into forms. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 091204: "Mission" command has been renamed "siimission". -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090506: Envelop returns have been changed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090402: Broodlings have been reverted to their previous state. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090325: Fixed most aggro issues with Broodlings. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090321: You can now 'collect request'. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090302: 'Psychometry' is now available. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090227: 'siirank all' now actually works. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090227: You can now 'siiwho enemies' -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090221: Missions are now new and improved! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090218: You can now 'focus brood default ' -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090218: You can now 'suitup' at Vynar for a full set of armour. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090218: You can now use 'focus reaction' based on control levels. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090217: 'cbrief on' now works for guild attacks. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 090211: You will now get automated emails when siinotes are closed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 081213: Christmas forms are available! Merry Christmas! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 081212: Gon has been promoted to the ranks of the player GMs! Congratulate him when you see him next. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 081206: Check out the Sii wiki to enjoy Linx's artistic interpretation of some of the Sii forms, created using the Spore Creature Editor! You can look at Conomos, Ssthorak, Dzai'la, Aeo-aeu and Aernid! Very, very cool stuff! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 081201: A new power -- bubble -- has been added for gl 11+ players. Thank Rastafan when you get a chance. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080731: Many form-related typos fixed and siinotes updated -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080715: new command 'siirank' available. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080418: Broodling kills should now read "Name's broodlings dealt the killing blow" and not "Broodlings dealth the killing blow" -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080409: Those with sufficient ability can now focus on changing their enter/exit messages. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080407: You may now 'focus deathblow'. DO NOT ABUSE IT. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080306: siiwho2 is now available (reforge if needed) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080212: DING -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080121: Your wish power (Chain of Fate) is now available to those who have attained CL 9. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080116: sam713 and gli120 fixed -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 080112: Some mental exercises are easier to perform than before. Be sure to check 'siihelp commands'. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 071220: And Happy Holidays! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 071220: Rebalanced. Merry Christmas! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070930: Check out "siiscore mastery". Tell Flaxen if there are problems -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070930: You can now "remerge" in the merging room, which puts you into a new host of your currently occupied form. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070929: We are now in "help guilds". Finally. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070929: The Traak has morphed and now has an additional meditation chamber, for those Sii who wish to revisit the time that they first joined the guild. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070913: Neurons are no longer "saturated with knowledge", they are instead "functioning normally". -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070912: Orc is now a gl 1 form (used to be gl 0). Done for thematic reasons. No other changes were made. Bug Flaxen if there's a problem. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070904: Collect will now try to use a corpse on the ground before the ones in your inventory -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070830: Envelop will now also skip previously enveloped corpses and use the first un-enveloped corpse, if one should be present -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070830: Envelop (for corpses) will now use corpses in the room before those in your inventory. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070830: Added wiki information to the help file -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070810: The Sii guild has a wiki thanks to Aleric! Visit http://burningnerd.com/sii ---- 070723: Siihelp new now shows most recent entries at the top of the file -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070723: "brood heel" no longer charges SP cost if the brood isn't already defending you. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070723: "feed all" to the traak now properly credits your donation status the same as putting in the vault -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070722: The "gather" command now works for all objects, including money. Let me know if there's a problem. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070719: Overload purge in Courtworld and similar situations should no longer result in a real death being levied. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070716: Broodlings attacking yourself and other nonpk players should now be fixed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070713: VAF perks for Sii guild are now listed in "siihelp VAF" -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070705: The "cannot move when dead" problem, caused by using the salandar tail spin should be fixed. You should be able to move after death. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070621: The hpbar setting 'FOE' has been updated to use the combat.proficiency.evaluation skill -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070524: Those with 7 or more tendrils should 'siihelp commands' after reforging. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070410: Corpses from non-standard sources (eg: the morgue) should now be usable. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070225: Those who have 6 or more tendrils should re-read 'siihelp envelop'. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070206: 'focus reaction' can now be triggered from spell points too. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070130: Clumsy Zar lost his backpack. Oh well! -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070129: Sponsor will now show a tally of the current votes. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 070128: The Tenders of Sparin are acknowledging your efforts (see siifinger). -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061206: The period between being able to use the 'root' command is now calculated correctly. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061130: IMPORTANT Mastery is no longer a restriction on advancement. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061130: "Your host form feels angry" now functions correctly. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061121: 'envelop' will now ignore non-usable corpses. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061105: 'envelop' will now default to 'envelop corpse' when not in combat. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061105: 'siinote query ' is now working correctly. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061105: Receptive neurons (aka: Rested state) now updates automatically without having to relog/reforge. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061020: Gxp is now earned based on your form type. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061016: There is a new room for donating DNA. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061016: The Form Smiths create rare forms more regularly now. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061012: You can now name your broodlings. (siihelp brood) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 061005: Focus has a new option, 'focus merge' for more info. (reforge required) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 060928: Broodlings will now return after a short time when feared. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 060926: A glossary has been added: 'siiglossary'. -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 060923: You can now put your choose % on your hpbar using $CHO$ (reforge if needed) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 060923: New command 'forminfo' ('reforge all' if you don't have it) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 060920: 'gset client' has been updated to list all options available -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 060920: 'siifinger'/'siiscore history' now display correct guild age -------------------------------------------------------------------------- 060920: $CONBRF$ is now available to use on hpbars (3char control) -------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---- Category:Guild Mechanics Category:Sii Help Files